For You I Will Confidence
by MsHollyGolightly
Summary: SBOC Just my idea for Teddy Geiger's song. Fluffy love. Yay.


Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize…blah blah blah…

For You I Will (Confidence)

_---_

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet _

_As what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair_

'_round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you._

Sirius Black sighed quietly to himself as he finished folding a piece of parchment into a small crane. He muttered an enchantment and touched the tip of his wand to the wing making the bird flutter. A giggle brought his attention back to class and he looked over to see Laurel Libra watching the bird flutter with amusement. He smiled a little and then picked up the bird and blew it to her. She caught it and watched it flutter in her hands. She flashed him a smile that made his mouth go dry.

The guy sitting next to her nudged her to pay attention to the lesson and she turned away from Sirius. He watched her twirl a strand of hair around her finger and longed to be the one to entwine his hands in her hair. He watched the guy next to her wrap an arm around her shoulders and that finally made Sirius look away.

James Potter watched in amusement as his best friend sighed again, this time with an air of defeat. Class ended and James watched his friend drag himself out of his seat.

"Thanks Sirius."

Sirius watched Laurel walk past him, her arm around her boyfriend, but she had a smile on her face that was just for him. She winked at James as she passed him too and then turned back to her boyfriend who was trying to talk to her.

James patted his best mate on the back. "Sure picked out a pretty one."

Sirius looked back at him and nodded slowly. They walked into the hallway and met up with their friend Remus Lupin who was very amused by the entire story.

"…And then he started drooling." James was saying.

"I was _not_ drooling!" Sirius said indignantly. "Watch yourself Prongs."

Remus slapped Sirius's back with a hearty laugh. "No need to get your knickers in a twist Padfoot old buddy. We're just teasing you. I must say I never thought that I'd see the day that Sirius Black would have his heart stolen by a girl. Gives me hope for this world."

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar; I've crossed you in hallways_

_A thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

Sirius walked ahead of his friends as they chattered away about their next moonlight adventure. He didn't seem to notice nor did he care about the adoring stares from every girl he passed in the hallway. He merely shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered over to the Portrait of the Fat Lady with his friends.

They stopped directly in front of the portrait and Sirius spoke the password. The portrait swung open and a girl toppled out, right into Sirius's arms.

"I'm so sorry."

It took Sirius a second to realize that it was Laurel that had fallen out of the portrait hole. He set her down and smiled. "Ar-Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you, that would have been a nasty fall. You're my hero."

A group of giggling girls watched from the portal. A tall blonde grabbed Laurel's arm and dragged her away. She walked away with her but looked back to see Sirius still watching her. She sent him a smile before continuing on with her friends.

James and Remus nudged each other and watched their friend slowly pull himself into the portrait hole and walk into the common room.

-----

"Let's go Padfoot! The ball has probably already started without us!" James yelled to his friend who was still in the bathroom.

Sirius straightened his tie and looked at the black mask on the counter. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface before he slipped it gently over his eyes and then fixed his hair so it wasn't sticking out oddly. He emerged from the bathroom to see James and Remus standing in the doorway waiting.

"Let's go." He said.

The three made their way down to the Great Hall to the Masquerade Ball.

"There you boys are. I was wondering when you'd show up." Professor Minerva McGonagall said as the three boys attempted to enter the Hall.

The three shot her equally mischievous grins.

"No trouble tonight boys please." But McGonagall couldn't hide the smile that was pulling at the corners of her mouth.

The three entered the Hall and looked around in amazement. It was almost pitch black except for a few candles that hovered here and there and the enchanted ceiling that displayed twinkling stars. A smoky fog was floating around giving everything a real dreamlike feel. The boys stood side by side for a moment, just watching.

James was the first to go, spotting a lovely red-haired girl standing alone. Remus was next, making his way to the punch table. Sirius slowly walked in between couples trying to find someone who caught his interest. The fog got thicker the farther inside he went. He could barely see an inch in front of his face and just barely dodged couples that were slow dancing across his path.

A hand reached out and grabbed his hand. He spun around to come face to face with a girl in a simple white mask. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in soft curls that stood out against her white gown. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other until the girl finally closed the space between them and captured his lips with her own.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For You I will_

_For you I will_

The world seemed to stop as Sirius slipped his hands behind her hand and tangled his hands in her hair. She smiled against his lips and closed her eyes tightly, trying to take in all of him at once.

He pulled away with a small smile and took her hand. Sirius pulled her out of the room and onto one of the balconies of the castle. The moonlight shined brightly in the dark sky as Sirius cupped her face gently in his hands. Her own hands were itching to take off his mask even though she already knew who he was. Her hands slowly made their way to the edge of his mask and she gently pulled the mask off.

Sirius blinked a couple of times to get used to seeing without the mask on. He looked at her and smiled, his gray eyes barreling into her brown ones. His hands slid up her face to the edge of her mask. He slipped his fingers under the mask and closed his eyes as he took the mask off. When he opened them he was almost shocked at who he saw standing in front of him. She smiled softly and took his face in her hands and pulled him closer to her.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood I would_

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah_

_That's what I'd do,_

_That's what I'd do_

_To get through to you  
_

"Laurel." He whispered as their foreheads touched.

She put a finger to his lips and hushed him. "I know."

Sirius smiled and leaned down to once again capture her lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his heart finally happy.

James nudged Remus as they entered the common room. There on the couch in front of the fireplace lay Sirius, still in his tux, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. In his arms was Laurel in her white ball gown. The two boys smiled at each other. James conjured up a blanket with a few whispered words and laid it gently on top of them. Remus started up the steps but James hung back for a moment just watching his best friend sleep.

"Good night Padfoot." He whispered as he started up the stairs after Remus.

Sirius woke up after hearing James's voice and he glanced back in time to see James's retreating back. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She shifted slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head softly before laying his head back down on top of hers gently.

Outside the night sky sparkled as two stars joined the others, twinkling brighter than all the rest.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_---_


End file.
